


I Want your sex in the bathroom

by Axa89



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Heavy Petting, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un bel bagno bollente per l'"angelo" dell'Akatsuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want your sex in the bathroom

l'acqua è al punto giusto , nè tanto calda e nè tanto fredda , il sapone e lo shampoo ci sono come la spugna morbida e delicata color cielo che usa sempre: il bagno rilassante è pronto e rimane solo immergervisi dentro.  
La bella Konan aspetta dal mattino questo momento e non vede l'ora di tuffarsi tra le bollicine del bagnoschiuma di Ylang Ylang delle Compagnie delle Indie regalatogli dal fidanzato Nagato , circondata da candele profumate di Vetiver che fanno da cornice alla vasca da bagno.  
Allora si sfila la giacca nera con le nuvole rosse così il top e la gonna rimanendo con la biancheria di seta rossa che mette in risalto le forme dolci e conturbanti del suo corpo allenato ed asciutto , si sfila il reggiseno scoprendo un seno turgido ,pieno ed enorme,lo stesso che il suo ragazzo ama baciare,leccare e dove sprofonda con il volto come faceva da piccolo con sua madre ,si sfila il tanga lasciando a nudo un sedere sodo , rotondo e soffice al tatto ,una vagina dalle labbra gonfie ed allo stesso tempo strette come una pressa .  
Si tuffa in acqua e comincia a sciacquarsi canticchiando allegramente passando la spugna su quella pelle bianca come l'avorio ,immacolata e vellutata : prima le braccia poi il petto ,le gambe ed il ventre scendendo sempre più giù fino a sfiorare la fessurina traendone godimento ,continua ad accarezzarsi con la spugna sospirando e gemendo prima di abbandonarla per passare alle dita che violano la sua rosa stuzzicando alla punta il clitoride facendo avvampare in volto la ragazza che mugola di piacere ,arrivando sempre più vicina all'orgasmo ,finché viene disturbata proprio da Nagato   
Konan si sente imbarazzata e si immerge fino agli occhi per non incontrare i suoi non sapendo cosa stava pensando di lei   
Nagato :" sei molto cattiva , non vuoi che ti dia piacere io?"  
si spoglia in un batter d'occhio mostrando un fisico palestrato costellato da Piercing e tatuaggi e un pene gigantesco già eretto  
Konan : tu mi stavi spiando? brutto maniaco che non sei altro io ti   
la zittisce con un bacio mozzafiato dove accarezza il palato della compagna con l'abile lingua ,assaporando ogni centimetro della sua bocca calda e umida ,si stacca da lei per entrare in vasca e tormentare i suoi seni   
Nagato: "così belli,sodi come piacciono a me"   
li lecca ad uno a uno coprendone la circonferenza ,succhia i capezzoli stimolandoli con la punta per poi palparli a fondo e baciarli , scende sul ventre che lecca con dovizia lasciando una scia di cristallina saliva per occuparsi della vagina   
la tocca con le dita quanto basta per aumentare l'eccitazione e la sofferenza della compagna che è colta da "scosse elettriche" su tutto il corpo ,apre le due labbra e bacia con intensità il clitoride per poi passare ad un vero e proprio sesso orale usando la lingua in profondità facendola ansimare e agitare fino a farla venire nella sua bocca deliziandolo con i suoi umori femminili  
Nagato: "dolce come il miele"   
il tempo di riprendere fiato ed ecco Konan prendere il sopravvento sul ragazzo   
Konan : "ora voglio farti godere io!"  
lo prende in mano e comincia a masturbarlo prima lentamente poi veloce e dopo ancora più veloce fino a fargli raggiungere il limite lasciandolo sul più bello  
Nagato : "ehi! non è giusto non puoi lasciarlo così"   
senza una parola lo accoglie nella bocca muovendosi su e giù con le labbra , lingua e denti toccando i testicoli , salendo per l'asta e circuendo il prepuzio con la punta   
il rosso apprezza molto il servizietto e la ringrazia riversandole in gola litri di sperma caldo che ingoia prontamente .  
Non ancora contenta lo stringe tra i seni ,spremendolo a fondo per poi schizzare il prezioso succo sul viso e sul suo superbo corpo   
Konan : "non ci posso credere, sei ancora eccitato ?"  
Nagato : "il meglio deve ancora iniziare"   
le apre nuovamente le gambe e la penetra fino in fondo   
Konan: "aaahhh!! me l'hai messo dentro a tradimento ! stronzo!!"  
il capo di Akatsuki comincia a dettare l'andatura delle spinte : sempre ben profonde e potenti per sortire il massimo degli effetti ,aumentando la velocità a poco a poco  
Nagato : "hai una patatina insuperabile,così calda e avvolgente allora lo senti?..eh?.. lo senti?"   
Konan : "si ,lo sento fino alla bocca dell'utero ,mi scava completamente dentro"  
eiacula dentro di lei , riempiendo l'utero completamente  
Nagato: "lo vogliamo fare un figlio?"  
Konan : "un figlio? ...si!! mettimi incinta !!!ti amo Nagato!"  
la fa girare e la mette a quattro zampe e ricomincia a spingere   
Nagato : ""ti amo anche io Konan,sei la donna della mia vita, ti sposerò prima o poi"   
venne altre tre volte per poi abbandonarsi tra le braccia suggellando la loro passione con un sensuale bacio e continuando a lavarsi e giocare tra di loro in quella vasca che profuma di sesso.


End file.
